vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LayetriP/Road to a New Album (part 2)
Hey guys! So, how're things going? Everything is fine over here yay :). As promised, here is the second part of my weekly "Road to a New Album" series. A series of blog posts which will give you a little insight into a Vocaloid producer's daily/weekly/whateverly life. Let's get going! First of all, as some of you might have noticed, there was some clash going on between me and the Vocaloid Wikia, that I believe to be solved. After the deletion of my pages, I went on a rant stating all publication about me would be prohibited. Which is actually still the case. Since I really want to provide you guys with genuine information on me/my team/my songs, I don't want you guys to think up some kind of story about me and put it out on the internet. That's why I want to keep everything written about me within my own control. If you really want to write about me, you should think about joining my PR team :p. Jk, just send me a message and we'll see what we can do. Now that has been said, time to move on to the next thingy. We are removing 3 songs from the upcoming album. The idea for the album was to have 9 songs on it. However, due to school starting again and all of us having stuff to do, we thought that we might not make it in time for the deadline. So, after long thinking *''meditation sessions''*, we made the decission not to put those three songs on the album. We don't want to give you guys something unfinished or something, so we'll work on it till it's really, really perfect :). Pretty stuff can't be made quickly, I guess. Next up: we got new members! YAY! Shiny new people :D. We are proud to introduce to you three new team members. *'Anca' is our first new fren. She's a really talented artist and makes beautiful stuff. *'Xai Rixe '''is the second new artist. She does great manga-style drawings and character designs. *'pascalboy''' is our guru. No, but seriously. This guy is a walking dictionary of about every coding language I could ever think of. Welcome to the team guys!'' Hope you have a great time'' :). Now something a bit more personal. I (LayetriP) have been saving up some money (not much, though) for the past few months and I have decided to invest it into buying a new guitar! YAY! Shiny new people AND shiny new sounds! This means I'll be able to turn more of my thoughts on how my music should be into a reality. You should listen close to the upcoming album. I don't know, but maybe it'll already be in there. Note to self: don't go shouting around about that guitar. Something that cheap isn't worth to be so proud of. So... That kinda wraps it up for this week. I hope you enjoy my little series and maybe learn something from it. You might even get hyped for my upcoming album (which is a good thing btw). Anyway, I'd love to get some feedback from you down there in the comments section. Please stay tuned for more! Oh and by the way, I forgot to tell you but '''please support our little thingy for WarChild'! We are still working hard to collect money for the great things they're doing, and you can help too! Please go to our website over at http://www.layetri.nl/ or donate to WarChild at http://www.warchildholland.org/.'' Thanks! grtz, Layetri Category:Blog posts